


King Micah Eats Bugs, Pass it On

by mandaree1



Series: it ain't technically a baby draft if they're your kids [20]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: AU of an AU!, Baby Michelle, Catra's just there to irritate the masses, Everyone cries the entire fic basically, Gen, Her favorite thing to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 19:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaree1/pseuds/mandaree1
Summary: King Micah meets his daughter, his son-in-law, and his granddaughter. There's a lot of crying.
Series: it ain't technically a baby draft if they're your kids [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1276295
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	King Micah Eats Bugs, Pass it On

"Why... are you wearing a Horde uniform?"

The cat woman snorted derisively. "You've figured me out, chief. I'm a spy. How could you see through my amazing disguise." A single claw touched his forehead. She regarded him with something akin to amusement. "No fever."

Micah edged away from the touch. He'd missed the warmth of human contact, but something about the gleam in her eyes made him uneasy. Like he was a toy to be batted around. "You don't strike me as a healer."

"I asked for the _privilege_," she said, but the way she said privilege made Micah think it wasn't. "The name's Catra. I'm a Captain under your daughter."

"Oh." That's a relief. He straightened, attempting a smile. "Are you friends with my Glim-Glim?"

Something sneaky crossed her smile. "I'll have to remember that little nickname, but yes. My girl and I work pretty close with her." Catra did a little twirly gesture with her hand above his head. "I think you're as non-contagious as you'll get. Follow me."

Micah awkwardly shuffled himself off the couch and did as she asked. Catra left the door open behind her; and Micah, afraid of it all being a hallucination, left it in his wake rather than try to touch it and pass through. They turned one corner, then two, and then there was a figure bowing deep in front of them both.

Catra was unamused, shifting to the side with a roll of her eyes. "This is for you, mountain man."

Micah stared down at the man. It was hard to tell his age from the position he was in, but his hands- carefully tucked behind his back- were scarred up badly from fiddling with things over the years. "I'm not much of a king these days, friend. Lift your chin for me."

He did so. "My name is Bow, sir. I'm Bright Moon's Techmaster, Comander Glimmer's second-in-command, and master archer." Bow paused to let that sink in, smiling awkwardly. "I'm here to escort you to the throne room."

"Oh," said Micah, not sure what to make of any of that. "Nice to meet you?"

"Yes, yes, you're very fancy," snorted Catra. She nudged Micah's arm. "He's your son-in-law."

"_Oh_," said Micah, in a different way. He measured the man up. "Is that so?"

Bow did a salute. "At your service, sir."

"How long have you known my daughter?"

"Most of our lives, sir."

There wasn't much he could say to that, was there? Nothing constructive. Micah sighed. "_Fine_. Lead the way, son."

Two people were two more than he was typically accustomed to, and for a brief, peaceful moment, Micah let himself get caught up in that. Micah had a fluffy tail brushing his ankle to guide him and a man in front of him to lead the way. He'd gotten so used to breathing alone that their breath made him feel a bit faint.

"Did you give him the lowdown?" Bow asked suddenly, breaking the silence. His hand hovered near a swooping doorknob.

"Oh, right," Catra said. "Uh, where to start. She-Ra's a thing, Glimmer's married to this bozo, and you have a granddaughter. Boom. Got it all done."

Micah stared at her, certain he'd just been caught up in a bizarre game of telephone. "I understood every third word of that."

"It'll do." Her ears perked. Catra darted to the side once again. "Bow, move."

Bow dodged to the right just as the doors swung open from the other side, revealing Angella in all her glory, and honestly it was all Micah could do to remain upright. She was a beautiful as ever, ethereal and powerful, and with just the slightest hint of bags under her eyes.

"You've alive," she whispered.

Micah swallowed an onset of tears. Her voice was as music to his ears. "I'm alive."

Gentle hands were on his cheeks, and that was basically enough to get him fully crying. Angella studied every facet, every blemish and acne scar, every inch of his face. "You look so old, my dear."

He laughed wetly. "It's been a long decade, Angie."

"It has," she replied, voice just barely above a murmur. "The tides are turning, Micah. We have She-Ra now, and the Alliance is strong. You've come home to a good spot in history."

"Hi," said She-Ra, whom Catra had slung an arm and tail around. "I'm Adora. I'm just gonna... stay over here. Out of the way."

Micah's eyes were drawn to Bow. The boy was smiling. "And I've come home to find out my daughter is married."

Angella let out a little hum. "He's a good man, Micah. You'll love him once you get to know him."

"When did you become such an optimist?"

"I haven't. That's just how kind our Bow is." Angella looked over her shoulder. "Glimmer, dear, he can't see you when you're behind me. Wings and all."

"Oh. Right Duh."

Glimmer stepped to the side.

Micah's jaw dropped.

He knew, logically, that it had been years since he'd seen his daughter. He knew she would be much older. But_ knowing_ and_ seeing_ were two very different things, especially compared to reuniting with Angella, who hadn't aged a day. This Glimmer was almost at his shoulders, with fluffy pink hair. She had her mother's features but the gleam in her eyes- wild, and powerful- reminded him a bit of Castaspella, or perhaps even himself.

She lifted her chin. Micah could tell her teeth were clenched to keep herself from getting too emotional. "Hey, dad."

"Glim-Glim?" he whispered, eyes wide.

Glimmer grimaced at the name, but didn't argue it. "Yeah. Yeah, it's me." She lifted her arms, showing off a child with curly brown hair and the same sparkle in her eyes. "And this is Michelle."

His breath caught at that. Micah took a careful step closer. "She's- after me?"

She nodded.

Micah craned his neck to look at Bow. "And she's-"

Bow laughed self-consciously, ruffling his short hair with his hand. "Yeah, she's my little pancake."

He swallowed and nodded, finally taking that last foot to be in front of the daughter he never knew and the granddaughter he never met. He wrapped them both in a hug. "She's beautiful. You're beautiful. I- gosh, you've gotten so _tall_, Glim."

Glimmer huffed out a little laugh. She was shaking. "And you've gotten significantly older"

Michelle squirmed between them. Micah pulled back and took one of her hands, shaking it. "Hello, little one. I'm your grandpa Micah."

She blinked up at him. "No, you're not. Grandpa Micah is dead."

Micah flinched, but nodded in acceptance. "I guess you're right. How about grandpa Mikey, then?"

"Okay," she said, after a bit more blinking. "Grandpa Mikey."

Glimmer slowly, carefully handed Michelle to him, and Micah can't help but think it's more for his benefit than for the little girl's. Michelle instantly settles in, gifting him a shy little smile, and the waterworks hit hard all over again. Micah let out a shuddering, choking sob and pressed his forehead against hers. "Oh, little pancake," he cooed between gasps of breath. "Oh, I love you so much."

Michelle smacked his cheeks with her little hands. "Don't cry, grandpa Mikey," she scolded, sounding so much like Angella it ripped another hole in his heart. "We're having happy hugs. You can't cry during happy hugs."

"Is that so?" Micah snorted back some snot, but kept crying anyway. "I guess I'd better stop, huh?"

"You better," she agreed. "Or papa'll start crying again."

"_Too late_," wheezed Bow, who was wiping his face. "Can- Can I join in, sir?"

"I don't know you," Micah replied. "But if this is really where we're headed, then you better start calling me dad."

The tears are in full force now. "Y-yes sir, dad sir."

"_Now_ you can give me a hug."

Glimmer basically tackled him, followed close behind by Bow, and finally by warm wings that blocked out the hurtful truth of how long its been. For a moment, he's young again, holding his baby girl and his wife holding both. But then Bow lets out a little whine, and it's all together a lot and too little at once- and, deep down, Micah barely knows half the people in this room. And that's terrifying.

Angella comes around to kiss his forehead, and for a brief, wonderful second, things are okay. "I'm so glad you've returned to us, my love," she whispered against the skin there. "It's been far too long."

"It has," he said, and squeezed them tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for darkmasterofcupcakes! I'm rlly proud of how this one came out- it's got all sorts of tears and emotions and things.
> 
> -Mandaree1


End file.
